2012-07-26 Tea and Sympathy
Once again, Remy has managed to sneak into Selina's building undetected. This time he did it the old-fashioned way. By holding the door open for a woman carrying an armload of groceries. He chuckles under his breath as he rides the elevator up to the penthouse. "Love this town," he mutters quietly. When the lift PINGS and the doors slide open, he steps off, tugs his jacket straight, and tucks an errant strand of hair behind his ear. He's wearing dark, crisp jeans, a grey shirt, and he's sporting his tinted glasses. Low profile today. His shoes squeak quietly as he steps up to Selina's door and raps on it with two knuckles. The door almost goes unanswered. It takes a good while before the occupant of the penthouse on the other side of it bothers to open it. Selina peeks around the edge before opening it fully, looking like she is trying to keep her face hidden. With the aftermath of last night's run-in with the Hood discoloring her jaw, cheek and even her eyes, the woman has gone and put on a very non-stylish hooded sweatshirt on, the hood currently drawn up over her face to try and shroud the mottled bruising from sight. "Come in," she semi-crokes, clearly talking without moving her jaw. "...what de hell?" Remy queries incredulously. His eyebrows raise and his jaw drops a fraction as he leans this way and that, considering Selina from multiple angles. Belatedly, he takes her up on her offer and steps through the door, though he swivels around so he can keep his eyes on her as he walks by. "Wow. Sorry. Just..." he gestures helplessly at her face. "Hard not to stare. What happened?" Selina drops her gaze, looking very ashamed. Must have been something pretty damn major to have shaken the normally confident woman so badly. "Got the crap beaten out of me," she states the obvious. "By Red Hood." Remy might know the name as it's one that's been uttered in certain underworld circles. Someone who has taken to violence to try to clean up 'his' Gotham. "It looks worse than it feels," she lies, the pain she's in enough to dull her normally bright gaze. "Uhm... I'd offer some champagne but I'm not allowed to drink..." due to meds, "... would you like tea?" "Sit down," Remy says, his voice gentle but firm. "I'll make it." He's bustling around in the kitchen a few seconds later, humming tunelessly as he fills the teapot and selects a pair of cups. When the water is on the burner, he pokes his head out and peers at Selina. "Man. He really give you a workin'-over, mimi," he clucks, shaking his head. "What bring all dis on? How you end up fightin' a vigilante?" All she can do is shake her head at first. "I don't know," she grumbles out once she can think. "I was minding my own business. He told me he wasn't going allow me to steal..." A shudder racks Sel's slender shoulders, that alone making her wince as it causes the ache in her head to throb. "He told me I have twenty-four hours to join him or he'll kill me." One of Remy's eyebrows arches up so high that it nearly disappears into his hairline. "Well," he mutters. "Isn't dat charming. I only know him by reputation. He have a reputation for bein' very... efficient." When the kettle starts whistling, he ducks back into the kitchen to finish prepping the tea. He chooses a blend at random, portions it out, pours the water, and slips out of the kitchen with a cup in each hand. "Ahem," he clears his throat and offers one to Selina. "What you gonna do?" "I sure as hell am not going to join him," Sel announces abruptly, some of her usual fierceness showing though now. "I will not allow anyone to cow me with threats." At that she takes the offered cup between both hands and sips, taking her time so the heat can soothe her jaw. "But outside of that I don't know. I do believe he will at least try to make good on the threat. And I can't take him on by myself." She's good but Red Hood /was/ trained by Batman, a man she has fought to an impasse numerous times but he's different... so different. Another sip coincides with her sitting down, her choice of seats a comfortable arm chair. "I need help." "Mighty big change in your tune since de last time we talked," Remy replies, but not unkindly. He shrugs his broad shoulders and lets out a long, low sigh. "If I didn't know better, I t'ink you only want me because you're in trouble." As he did the last time he was here, the Cajun sets his tea aside without touching it. He reaches up to rub at his jaw pensively. "Maybe you lie low for a while and I talk to him for you? Try and work dis out wit'out anyone gettin' hurt. 'specially me." Selina glances sideward at Remy, her expression vaguely annoyed. "I know when I'm in over my head. I know when to ask for help." Like now, when she's really in trouble and is unable to get out of it on her own. Remy's suggestion's mulled over and she nods, calming down. "If you'd be as so kind. Thank you." Remy shakes his head slowly. "Only you, chere," he says, chuckling. "Only you could manage to look annoyed while you're asking for a favor. I'll do it, of course. When have I ever said no to you?" Still laughing quietly, he picks his cup up again and takes a sip. His lips purse around the rim of the cup, but he goes back for seconds. "Hmm. Not bad, but it'd be better wit' some bourbon." The words might've been spoken lightly but they're enough to cause her to wince, feeling bad for her attitude almost immediately. "I'm sorry..." She gets to her feet and moves towards a small bar set up in one corner. A crystal decanter is gotten and brought back, offered to her impromptu guest. "Just be careful, please?" "When am I ever anything but--oh, who am I kidding? I don't even know what de word means." Smiling ruefully, Remy accepts the liquor and nods gratefully. "Nice," he observes, gesturing to the expensive decanter. When he uncaps it and sniffs, he makes another approving noise, then pours a hefty measure on top of his tea. "Anyway, I see vigilantes like dis before. I talk to him, we see what happens." A hand reaches out and pats Remy softly on the knee, Sel managing a tired smile. "You do what you think is best," she says with as much of a smile she can muster. "But remember. He held back to make sure I survived to get his point. He might not be so kind to you." Remy drinks deeply and huffs out a satisfied sigh. "Mmmm. Not to worry. I got tricks up my sleeve dat even you haven't seen, chaton." Few people can swagger while sitting and drinking tea. He happens to be one of them. Another shrug and a lopsided grin later, he's sipping from his cup again. "Ahh. S'good. Red Hood's probably just an alias. Could even be dat I already know dis guy." FTB Category:Logs Category:RPLogs